


Broken Wings

by Brightsong



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Poor Luci, Promise, Sleepy Cuddles, Small scenes of torture, Wings, comfort cuddles, ilu bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightsong/pseuds/Brightsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is captured by a church, the resulting effects are less then fun. (Basically an excuse for Lucifer Hurt/Comfort) Previously a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with this anime very recently and the lack of fanfiction is extremely alarming, more so the lack of Hurt/Comfort, so I decided to take it into my own hands! Hopefully you guys like this I guess? I'll write a sequel if requested to.

Lucifer sighed, his wings spread out as he sat atop a church on the outskirts of town, the cool night air converging on his wings, ruffling his feathers in a way that felt amazing.

He had searched hours to find a spot like this, having had one back in ente isla as a sort of get away where he could relax after a battle.

He didn't think he would be able to find one, as he had searched days on ente isla to find one, but to his luck, the one he found was a 10 minute flight from the devil's castle.

Lucifer let out a grunt and stretched his back, his wings arching with the stretch, his joints popping.

"Hey! You there, it's dangerous on that roof! Get down here and take those wings off! You're disgracing god!" A priest yelled from below, bringing Lucifer out of his peaceful stupor.

"Sorry pops, can't really take them off, they are kinda connected to my back!" Lucifer yelled down, his wings puffing up.

The man appeared startled by this.

"Then... you are an angel?" The priest said, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Last time I checked!" Lucifer yelled back with a grin.

The man readily accepted this.

"Dear angel! Do my eyes deceive me... Or are your wings black...?" The priest asked, beginning to look weary.

"Does the colour of my wings bother you?" Lucifer snapped. He had come to quite like the colour, although it symbolized his fall, he had grown to like them.

"You... Are fallen than?" The priest asked, a frown on his face.

"Yes." Lucifer growled, his wings instinctively puffing up more, as to make him seem bigger.

"You filth! Get off this holy ground! You disgrace god with your disgusting presence!" The man screamed at Lucifer, his friendly tone changing in an instance. Lucifer flinched slightly, not expecting the sudden outburst.

"Make me!" He yelled down to the priest, who was grinning at him.

"I believe I will!" A voice said from behind him, causing Lucifer to spin round, but too late.

A net descended upon him, and Lucifer had just enough time to make out a few ancient sigils carved into the metal before a burning pain surged through his body, causing him to scream and collapse.

When Lucifer collapsed, the fine balance he had used to stay on the triangular roof was gone, causing him to topple off the edge. He hit the ground with a sickening crack, his left arm breaking when he hit the ground, his screams grew louder.

He vaguely felt part of the net get grabbed, and then he was moving, being dragged towards the front of the church as the burning pain persisted.

The dragging stopped and Lucifer realised he was now in the church, dumped haphazardly on to the floor.

"Tell me your name you filth!" The priest demanded, the man, who had thrown the net over him, came up behind him, a bundle of more nets in his arms. Lucifer shook his head, knowing if the priest knew his name it would make all this pain worse.

"'M sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" He sobbed, referring to what he did that caused him to fall.

"If you tell me your name, I'll remove the net. You don't, I'll keep adding more!" He snarled.

Lucifer shook his head hard as he screamed, his wings flapping desperately to try to get the net off, but they just got tangled worse.

Another net was thrown over him and the burning pain turned into a searing one, his screams renewing.

"Tell me your name!" The priest demanded.

Lucifer shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. Another net was thrown over him and Lucifer sobbed, his throat had already gone raw from his screams.

"I-I'll tell you! P-please!" Lucifer sobbed, his wings had stilled, although twitching with pain.

The nets were gathered and then pulled off, Lucifer collapsing as the pain ceased.

"Tell me your name!" The priest hissed, ready to throw the nets back on to him.

"L-Lucifer" he stuttered, his wings wrapping around his small form in a desperate attempt to keep him safe.

He heard gasps and the nets fall to the floor, and then silence. After a few moments, the two men shot forward, grabbing his wings and painfully dragging him down the aisle, his broken arm bumping a seat, causing him to shout in pain.

He was pulled through a door and the demeanour changed, gone was the wood panelling and soft lights, replaced by a cold stone corridor. The men dragged him down it until the reached another door. They opened it and tossed him in, Lucifer grunting as he hit the floor, luckily on his right side.

He struggled to sit up, doing so just in time to see the door slam shut, leaving the room dark. He shivered, the cold already biting painfully at his skin. Cradling his left arm in his right, settling down as his wings wrapped around his body.

Maou and Alsiel would come for him... Right...?

-6 months later-

Wrong.

Lucifer shuddered as the priest finally returned to the room to remove the net from him, he had left it on him all day. The net was yanked from his body, taking a few feathers with it.

Lucifer slumped against the cold stone, sweat dripping down his face.

"I'll be back tomorrow. We'll see how long you can last with three nets than!" The priest said with a grin.

He sat as he waited for the door to click shut, but there was no click. Lucifer looked up slowly, the door was shut, but not all the way; he let out a sob of relief, he could get out!

He waited patiently for another hour, till the building would be empty, before slowly exiting.

He made his way through the stone corridor, his unused legs wobbling beneath him. After much of a struggle, he made his way to the main room and now stood in front of the exit.

Cautiously, he opened the door, cold air blasting him in the face as he did so. He stepped outside, his bare feet making small plopping noises against the cement.

Lucifer unfurled his wings, the air brushing against his feathers, causing him to let out a sigh. He gave a large flap and he was gone.

Lucifer smiled slightly as he neared the Devil's castle, he was happy to be going home. Then his wings cramped up, sending him hurtling right towards the window. He smashed through, glass scattering around the floor.

"Oops..." He mumbled, sitting up and looking around.

He stopped.

Everything changed.

There was no way Maou and Alsiel lived here.

A sobbed was wretched from Lucifer's throat.

They left him.

Silently, he curled up on the ground, his wings serving as a blanket as he drifted to sleep.

Lucifer woke to a scream.

"What are you doing in my house!"

Lucifer shot up, his wings flaring as he stared at the girl in the doorway.

"I'm sorry!" Lucifer said desperately, not knowing what this woman would do to him.

She stared blankly at him, probably not expecting the apology.

Lucifer took this time to run to the window, jumping out of it and flying away.

He was going to die of hypothermia, and flying wasn't helping at all. He was currently circling the city, attempting to find somewhere to sleep where he wouldn't die.

Then he saw him, walking down a small side street, paper bags in hand.

Lucifer didn't stop to consider the consequences as he dived towards Alsiel, desperately hoping he hasn't purposely left him in that church.

His wings cramped again.

Lucifer let out a startled yelp as he barrelled towards Alsiel unable to stop.

He smashed into him, sending the groceries Alsiel was carrying flying.

Lucifer quickly scooted away from Alsiel, his wings coming up to cover his body and half his face as Alsiel started yelling.

"What is wrong with you! You could have killed us...both..." Alsiel had turned around, staring at Lucifer, who was quivering as he his behind his wings.

"I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

"Lucifer...! We thought you went back to ente isla!" Alsiel said, surprise evident in his voice.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief, they hadn't meant to leave him. Slowly he lowered his wings from his face.

"A-A church captured me..." He mumbled, glancing cautiously at Alsiel.

"What has this church done to you! Are you alright!" Alsiel asked worriedly.

Lucifer pondered what to tell him as he started to feel light-headed. "I'm... I'm not alright..." He said, before passing out.

"He's skin and bones!"

"Sire, I- Lucifer you're awake!" Alsiel exclaimed, coming closer to Lucifer, assuring that he was okay.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, but his throbbing head did not allow it.

"You passed out in the middle of the street!" Alsiel exclaimed.

"O-oh." Lucifer stuttered, not remembering.

"Uhm... Where are we...?" Lucifer asked quietly, looking around at the strange house.

"The new devil's castle!" Maou stated proudly.

Lucifer blinked.

"Did you move...?" Lucifer asked slowly.

"Yep!" Maou said with a large grin.

"Oh..." Lucifer said slowly.

"Don't you like it?" Maou said, a frown doning his face.

Lucifer shook his head slowly. "Don't really like change..." He mumbled.

Maou nodded slowly.

"D-did you keep my box...?" Lucifer whispered.

"No... because we thought you went back to ente isla..." Alsiel said softly.

"Oh thats-" Lucifer started, but he was cut off by Maou.

"We got you a futon." Maou said with a smile.

"R-really?" Lucifer asked, stunned.

Maou nodded happily, quickly getting up and running to the closet, shuffling around inside before pulling out a rolled up futon.

Lucifer blinked slowly as Maou handed him the futon with a grin. He took the futon, holding it against his body as tears formed in his eyes.

"I've never had a futon..." He mumbled, burying his face into the soft fabric.

"Really? Not even when you were in heaven?" Alsiel asked, surprised.

Lucifer shook his head. "Angels don't need to sleep." He said with a shrug.

"What about when you fell? You needed to sleep then, right? Didn't Satan Jacob give you a room?" Maou asked, worry in his tone.

Lucifer shook his head slowly. "He accepted me into his home, I was grateful for that... but that's where his generosity ended. I'd usually sleep in a tree in the forest outside..." Lucifer mumbled.

Maou grew angry.

"That is unacceptable! You are a great demon general! Why did you not inform me of this!?" Maou said with a growl.

Lucifer flinched backwards as Maou yelled at him. "'M sorry... I didn't want to bug you about something like that..." Lucifer mumbled.

Maou calmed down, a small frown on his face as Lucifer flinched.

"Did you not get cold in the night?" Maou asked in a light tone.

"I had my coat, it kept me warm." Lucifer said, thinking back to the nights he cuddled up in his coat.

"Whatever happened to that coat?" Maou asked offhandedly.

"Olba took it from me, it's probably in the building I sent you guys to get my game from..." Lucifer answered.

"We can go get it later!" Alsiel said happily.

"Wait... Alsiel, did you know about Lucifer not having a room?" Maou his, his voice laced with an angry undertone.

"I did not sire! I assure you! Satan Jacob did not trust me as much as you M'lord, I was not his 'right hand man' as they would say." Alsiel said.

Maou nodded. "Well. Now that we've gotten that out-of-the-way, I suppose we should go to sleep, Lucifer, set up your futon." Maou said, gesturing to the futon in Lucifer's grasp.

"Okay..." He mumbled, unrolling his futon in the space between Maou and Alsiel's.

Alsiel looked like he was going to say something about his placement, but Maou stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer curled up on it, his wings disappearing as he did so.

The three fell asleep quite quickly.

-2 hours later-

Maou awoke to the sound of quiet sobs, glancing to his left to see Lucifer quietly sobbing into his futon.

"P-please..." Lucifer sobbed.

"Luci...?" Maou heared Alsiel mumble sleepily from the other side of Lucifer.

Maou sat up at the same time Alsiel did, flinching slightly as Lucifer let out a loud sob. He glanced at Alsiel before nodding towards his futon. Maou moved to his own futon, shifting it so it was pressed against Lucifer's, lying back down facing Lucifer's back, placing his arm over Lucifer's body. Alsiel hesitated before copying Maou, his long arm reaching over Lucifer and onto the small of Maou's back.

"Thank you..." Lucifer whispered, pressing his face into Alsiel's chest.

Lucifer had no more problems in the night, the three cuddled up into a little pile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maou and Lucifer go on an adventure.

Lucifer cast a sideways glance at Maou as they walked silently down the street, the street lights above them casting deformed shadows in the dark. Lucifer didn't know exactly where they were going, but he had a pretty good idea of it. Maou had approached him about an hour earlier, tossing a baseball cap into his lap and announcing they were going out, Lucifer being less than happy about this certain development as he had not set foot outside since the incident with the church. Maou had insisted they would be fine as long as he did not bring attention to himself, but Lucifer was still wary.

So now he found himself, walking down the street in the middle of the night with the Great Lord Satan "Uh Maou.... Could you possibly tell me where we are going...?" Lucifer asked, glancing back towards Maou once again.

Maou shrugged. "I figured we would go and find your coat, I told you we would after all.... And I don't want my name tarnished with lies!" Maou said, puffing out his chest as if his name was the cleanest thing in the world.

"Are you serious....? Could you have just gone with Ashiya?" Lucifer droned, Alsiel's fake name rolling off his tongue strangely, he did not think he would ever be able to get used to that.

"Ashiya is cooking for us! And besides, it'll be like an adventure!" Maou said, grinning excitedly.

"Oh hurrah." Lucifer said, his voice incredibly deadpan as he slouched over just a little farther.

"Oh come on, you have to be a little excites right? I mean.... That coat is what you have left from heaven, right?" Maou asked, his tone becoming a little softer near the end.

Lucifer froze slightly, glancing awkwardly at the ground. "Uhm yea.... It is...." He mumbled.

"Then we have to get it back for you!" Maou said, slinging his arm around Lucifer's shoulders happily, nearly knocking the small boy flying.

"Thank you.... I guess..." Lucifer muttered, a small blush dawning his face.

"No thank you is needed, it is the least I can do for one of my great demon generals!" Maou said, patting Lucifer hard on the back, nearly knocking him over again.

The two walked in silence for a while longer, Lucifer being able to escape from Maou's arm after a few minutes. After walking for another 20 minutes, the two arrived at the abandoned building Lucifer and Olba had first stayed when they arrived. Lucifer shuddered softly as he looked up at the building, the place had always given him the chills.

"Alright let's go!" Maou said cheerfully, grabbing Lucifer by his arm and pulling him into the building.

It didn't take them long to find the coat, and Lucifer was more than happy when they did. Although he didn't show it, he was ecstatic as he pulled the coat on, grinning slightly as his hands automatically found their ways into the pockets on the sides.

Maou stared happily at Lucifer for a moment before speaking. "I always wondered, why is there so many buckles on it? Why would one need so many of them?" Maou asked, tilting his head slightly as he examined the coat.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Maou, pulling his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms defensively. "I like the buckles!" He retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Maou snorted, amused with Lucifer's antics. "To each their own, I think that's what they say. We should get going though, Ashiya will have almost finished dinner by now." Lucifer nodded, and the two set off back to the devil's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I guess I'm just gonna turn this plot into a series of closely related ficlets, unless I'm struck by sudden inspiration and wish to turn this into a multi chaptered fic, which quite possibly could happen.... Anyways, hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alsiel needs to change Lucifer's bandages. Lucifer is less then willing.

"Lucifer, its time to replace your bandages!" Alsiel called from the kitchen, causing Lucifer to shoot up from where he was lounging in a chair in the main room of the Devil's Castle.

_Nopenopenopenope!_

Lucifer darted into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and hurriedly locking it, just as Alsiel came around the corner. "Lucifer do we really have to do this every time? I only need to change your bandages!" Alsiel huffed, twisting the door knob in vain.

"You will not take me alive!" Lucifer cried out dramatically.

"Well it would be a waste for me to change your bandages when you are dead." Alsiel retorted, his voice growing slightly quieter, as if he was moving away from the door.

Lucifer grinned victoriously, that is, until he heard the lock click and the door swing open, revealing Alsiel with a small key in his hand. "You creep! Why do you have a key for the bathroom!" Lucifer called out, pointing his finger accusingly at Alsiel.

"For occasions such as this!" Alsiel defended, slipping the key into his pocket. "Now. Time to change your bandages." Alsiel stated, lifting the first aide kit he had in his hand to the counter.

"At least let me change them myself." Lucifer whined, reaching his hand towards the bag, only to have it swatted away.

"You tried that once, you couldn't get it over your shoulder!" Alsiel said, pulling the bandages from the bag.

"Okay but, I'm pretty sure I can do it now!" Lucifer huffed out, eyeing the bandages in Alsiel's hands.

"I must do it to assure optimal healing. Now stop being stubborn and remove your shirt, or I will take your laptop for a month!" Alsiel threatened.

Lucifer groaned, but gave in, slowly lifting his shirt over his head, carefully minding his still healing injuries.

Alsiel worked in silence, carefully removing the dirty bandages and cleaning the wounds with warm water and a disinfectant, which Lucifer did not appreciate very much, before rewrapping them. "There! That wasn't so bad was it?" Alsiel said with a smile as he washed the disinfectant from his hands.

"It stings like a bitch." Lucifer hissed out, glaring daggers at Alsiel.

"But that means it's working!" Alsiel said, smirking as he gathered the first aide kit and left the the bathroom, leaving Lucifer on the toilet seat. Lucifer silently decided he would get Maou to change his bandages next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek where this came from...


End file.
